The stone of the earth
by Spiderfanatic
Summary: Yachiru's a teenager and Kenpachi is stressed out there will be naked wrestleing
1. Chapter 1

Here you go my friend watched Bleach with me for the first time and he noticed yachiru and Kenpachi went actually related she was just a orphan he picked up anyway he then suggested that Kenpachi kept her around cause he knew she'd grow up to be a hottie and was going to get him some in the future...he is evil like that but heres something at his request

* * *

"Ken-chan" Yachiru said bouncing on her heels " Can i go to the human world today please" Yachiru said beggingly

"Sure but be carefull" Kenpachi said fighting every instinct in him to not let her go his Yachiru had grown into a beautifull young lady and Kenpachi had noticed she desired to be alone a little more often and if he refused her this alone time she'd get mad at him

"Kay Ken-chan i'll be back for diner" Yachiru said bolting off he remembered the day she changed into what looked like a fifteen year old girl she was so excited and to tell the truth so was he

"That Girl she's just like me" Kenpachi said happily walking toward the front door when something pick caught his eye "Hmm whats this" Kenpachi said walking into Yachiru's room and picking up the little pink book he begain flipping through the book and skimming the pages " Its a diary" Kenpachi said stopping on a page "Huh Sado-kun was in my dream last night it was weird we were both naked and wrestleing and it felt good and when i woke up in the morning there was sticky stuff on my night gown" Kenpachi read aloud each word bring a new horror he flipped to through the pages quickly "Matsumoto told me about Sex and said i liked Sado apparently thats what the naked wrestleing is called but it supposed to feel good" Kenpachi was already plotting to kill Matsumoto for corrupting his Yachiru "I think i am in love with Sado-kun but i am not sure i never been in love before so i am gonna go to the human world and ask Rukia about it since she loves someone she should know"Kenpachi threw down the book and made a b-line for the gate to the human world

-Later in the human world-

Kenpachi stealthily hide behind the wall and listened in on the conversation he saw Yachiru and Rukia haveing "There's a difference between Infatuation and love you can tell the difference between the to by the reasons you feel what you feel" Rukia said smileing

"Oh ummm so i tell you how i feel and why i feel it and then you can tell me if its love or not" Yachiru said leaning forward excitedly

"Sure that will work" Rukia said quirking an eyebrow

"Okay there might not be a reason to kill Chad after all" Kenpachi said listening intently

"I like Chad cause he is muscular,i like his hair,he is really nice and he is big" Yachiru said thinking of the reasons she liked him

"Well then its infatuation and not love from the sounds of it" Rukia said rubbing her chin toughtfully "I guess you like tall men"

"Yup so does that mean no naked wresteling" Yachiru asked curiously

"Naked wresteling" Rukia said throughly confused

"Yeah don't you and Ichigo do it people in love are supposed to wrestle naked in the bedroom or the kitchen or the liveing room" Yachiru said rememberin what Matsumoto told her

"Oh true but only with someone your in love with infatuation if like sugar free candy you think you want it cause it looks like candy but without the sugar its just bad and you regret it" Rukia said exlaining the best she could

"That sounds terrible" Yachiru said sticking out her tongue in disgust "So what are reasons you love Ichigo"

"I love Ichigo because he is noble and he looks at me like i am the only person in the world because my heart flutters every time i see and because he is so ubeleveablely stubborn" Rukia said dreamily drifting off

"So if i like someone cause of resons like that its love" Yachiru said curiosuly

"I suppose but love is a complex emotion i think you'll know when your in love but it takes time to fully regester sometimes" Rukia said matter of factly

"Thank you Rukia my dear sweet Yachiru won't sleep with that damn boy" Kenpachi said quickly running away feeling his spiritual pressure about to burst through his concealment

* * *

Lol Poor Kenpachi


	2. Chapter 2

Kenpachi went to the only person he could trust to ask the question acheing in the back of his mind "Unohana i need to talk to you" Kenpachi said forceing the door open breaking the lock unintentionly

"Kenpachi its always nice to see you" Unohana said sighing seeing his obvious distress

"Yeah yeah look i got this problem with Yachiru" Kenpachi said awkwardly

"Whats wrong" Unohana asked pushing her paper work aside

"Well you know Yachiru's growing up and she's becomeing curious about things" Kenpachi said uncomfortablly he never really discussed sex with anyone let alone a woman

"Oh i see you want me to talk to her about the birds and the bees" Unohana said amused at how uncomfotable he was

"What you'd do that" Kenpachi said only expecting her to tell her a few things about the female side of sex

"Off coarse" Unohana said smileing warmly

"Okay but can you make it so she doesn't ever want to have sex" Kenpachi said hopefully

"No you know you have to learn she's becomeing an adult and you going to need to let go eventually" Unohana said her tone slightly nagging

"But she's my little girl she can't become an adult" Kenpachi said feeling his heart break

"Its okay Kenpachi" Unohana said patting his shoulder as she escorted him out of her office she had no time for his antics "I'll talk to Yachiru after work okay"

"Yeah okay" Kenpachi said walking slowly his shoulders slumped

"Captain Kenpachi your finally here for your physical" Isane said frowning when she saw how sad he looked "Whats wrong"

"Oh its just i came here so Unohana could help me give the talk to Yachiru and it made me realize Yachiru's becoming an adult" Kenpachi mumbled looking at the white haired woman

"Kenpachi its okay" Isane said hugging him to try and make him feel better "She's becoming a teenager not an adult you got a lot of years before she's an adult and she will be even more difficult than before cause she will need you abd be unwilling to admit it"

"Really she'll need me" Kenpachi said hugging her back noteing how good it felt

"Off coarse she will" Isane said breaking the hug

"Thanks Isane" Kenpachi said feeling better as he left there division


End file.
